The Rift of Gearport (Free Join Rp)
Plot Gearport, a steampunk city where dreams come true even if it is something as dangerous as time travel. A group of citizens take it upon themselves to protect the time stream in the secret organization called Cronoford. This organization works behind the scenes influencing government,currency and foreign issues. But on the other hand there is another organization who seek out to rewrite history in their own image. For selfish gains like money, power, or even just to rid of their enemies. This group is called the Darkgear, rouges who dwell in the city's underbelly. Your character is new to this city with dreams of seeing the wonders of time travel for the first time. Word gets around to both organizations. Path1 The Cronoford Your character chooses the path of defense and help Axel protect the flow of time from the twisted gains of the Darkgear. You will be given a Time gem, a magical gear with power to transcend timelines, And the nickname Time Jumper as given to all its members over 2 years. Path2 The Darkgear You choose the Path of disruption and use the Time Gem given to you by the Dark gear for your selfish gains. But beware the Cronoford will try to stop your plans, either its for power or riches or just to change en event in your favor. As said before you will be given a Time Gem along with the nickname Time Reaper as given to all its members. over 2 years. Rules # you can use magic but don't go overboard this is a steampunk rp where magic doesn't really exist or at least not a perused interest. # There is no neutral so you will have to pick a side eventually, or you won't be able to get a Time Gear. # You characters can die, be trapped in a different time, or be vaporized in the time stream due to losing their time gear. # you can swear just don't go too far with it # Only those with Time Gears can travel through time. The Cronoford Time Jumper Axel Phoebe Adella Theodosia Mallece Fredrick Ward Issac The lost Hugh the Wolf The Darkgear Algernon Ivan Cobblepot Rebecca Ava Cobblepot Asonja the Hedgehog (Used Random Chance to pick because of indecisiveness) Act1 Off the Train Your character steps off a train facing the mechanical gates of a city with the Name Gearport on top. The town seems very lively . The smell of food from market place filled the air as citizens roam around doing their daily routines. A man in a purple suit waves at the visitors. "Welcome to Gearport! Head to the city square where I, the mayor will formally greet you all to our wonderful city!" As the new comers gathered in the square a group of people gathered behind the mayor. " Welcome one and all to the wonderful city of Gearport! We have a few tour guides here for you,so don't be afraid to ask them any questions that you may have. We also have several hotels for you to stay in until you can get a stable income, persay." Issac the Lost Issac, with his round sunlight shield and sword on his back, his bottomless box attached to his belt, goes to one of the tour guides. "excuse me, could you show me the way to a place I can rest?" He asked. " They are right over there." A black hedgehog pointed to the left. The hotel building looked oddly colored, maybe it was to stand out to the elegant buildings surrounding it. "Thank you sir." Issac says as he walks over to it. "what a interesting city, I wonder if this is really the place" he then wonders. The other newcomers walked over like one giant mob. Issac quickly goes to the check in counter. "1 room please, any room will do" Issac asks. "Right away sir, and if you don't mind me saying but that sure is a odd fashion choice." The clerk said taking out a sign in book. "Name please?" (hello?) (im here) "what do you mean?" Issac asked. "meh, anyways I am Issac." "I-s-sac ok your room is 517 and heres your key." The clerk hands him the key. He takes the key. "thank you" He says and walks to his room, into his room, puts his bag onto the bed, and then leaves to explore the town. "hey there your new right?" A green hedgehog with glasses called to Issac. "why yes, yes I am." Issac says turning to the green hedgehog. "Well allow me to welcome you to Gearport by letting you in on a little secret." The Green hedgehog extended his hand for a handshake. "Gearport is famous for finding out the myth of time travel. Thats why most of these people came here to get a glimpse of it. Thats why your here too right?" He shakes his hand. "well sorta, I mostly came here to spread the word of jolly cooperation find recruits for the army of the sun, but now that I hear time travel, im interested, tell me more if you could please." Issac asked. "Looks like we have another nut job." The Green hedgehog whispered to himself. "Well right this way friend and I'll show you how it's done. The Green hedgehog lead Issac down an alley. "Now the thing Gearport uses to time travel are called Time gears." The Green hedgehog held up a skull that seemed to be glowing with dark energy. "That seems like its a cursed object. Are you sure thats such a good idea?" Issac asked confused. "Cause it could kill us" he then adds. "I traveled through time with this. I assure its not cursed so wanna join our organization and you'll get one yourself?" The Green hedgehog says putting it away. "seems tempting, but I already have something like that." Issac says pulling out a yellow stone. "BEHOLD! a sunstone, these allow me to do my traveling, that is actually how I got here." He then adds with a voice filled with pride. (sorry, I think you should consult Brundikai first.) "Wow that really neat, come we must show the rest of my friends." The Green hedgehog put a hand on Issac's shoulder leading him down the alley. "Trying to trick foreigners again Cobblepot." A voice sounded from behind them. The black hedgehog that helped Issac find the inn stood at the opening. "Mr. Issac please get away from him he's dangerous." "What!?" Issac says looking to the black hedgehog. "Hey it's you." He says pointing at Axel. (I don't see any edits!!) (Have I been forgotton?) (I'm not sure) "He is in a dangerous time disrputing group called the Darkgear, they plan to distroy all of time. and with out time space can not continue, which means destruction of the universe." Axel said walking closer. "Issac you have your own way of traveling through time and dimensions? Use this at the Cronoford a place dedicated to protect the natural flow of time." Algernon stayed quiet. Issac points at Axel. "Wait, Axel, it's been forever since we last saw each other!" He says excited. "Have you been praising the sun lately?" He asked. " How did you know my na... OH I'm sorry you must have confused me with a different version of me.' Axel said. "Anyway we have much to discuss but first, Algernon-" The Green hedgehog ran off. "He left. Anyway tell me about this other version of me?" "Well, it all started when..." Issac starts and tells all the encounters he had with the main version of you and what the main version is like. (To shorten this all down) "Wow being a king of an Island,never thought that universe existed." Axel said. "Anyway lets get going the Grand Master would like to speak with you." He walked back to the inn passing it. "Why me? I'm just a sunbro" Issac said. "Cuz that thing you used to get here. It resembles a time gear. Malle would want to look at it." He continued walking. "Cmon!" "Ok." He says and follow. They soon came to a building. It was an elegant piece of work meant for nobles and royalty. Axel walked in. "Welcome to the Cronoford! As said before we protect all of time from those who wish to disrupt it.". "I see, time is a fragile thing, but why would people want to destroy it?" Issac says. "Anyways nice place" (Did you edit?) "Because some are not happy with history, so they wish to warp it in their own image." Axel said walking down some stairs "Oh, well the plan won't work, I met someone who tampered with time too much, their world was uninhabitable." Issac said. "Greed caused an overuse in industrial stuff. Asonja the Hedgehog Asonja had fixed his trench coat, giving a rather neutral and blank look on his face. He asked no questions, nor said a single thing during the trip. "Hey there." A black hedgehog went up to greet Asonja. "Uhm...hello?" He answers with some bits of confusion, like the other hedgehog could see Asonja's existence. "...May I help you?" "Actually no but I can help you. The Inn is right over there you might want to head there get settled in and then you can explore our wonderful city." The Black Hedgehog pointed to a building that didn't seem to fit along with the other buildings. "...Sure thing." He says, gets up, and heads to the inn. He didn't think much of anything that was going to happen, but was just a bit confused on why he went on this trip in the first place. "Hey buddy over here." A voice called to Asonja. "Did you know that the main reason people come to our city is to experience the wonder of time travel?" Asonja stopped for a moment. "Time travel...? Time travel is extremely dangerous in itself. Who knows what could happen if the slightest thing changes?" He didn't look at the guy either. "That's a misconception affecting the past will have no affect on the future." A Green hedgehog came out of an alley. "would you like to see?" He held out a machine gear it was glowing with dark energy. "I'm...sure I don't wish to..." He replies, uncertain. "Even I'm fearful of doing it for myself. But, if what you say is true...that's a different explanation." "It can give you, money, power, fame, anything you want. Come join the Darkgear we use time time travel respectfully." The Green hedgehog said putting the gear away. He stood there, contemplating the decision. "That doesn't sound half bad. I suppose I could try it out..." "Don't believe his lies!" The Black hedgehog that helped Asonja earlier stood at the entrance of the alley. "Trying to fool foreigners again Cobblepot." "Axel.." The Green hedgehog sneered. "I prefer you not to use my last name. But non the less he already chosen my guild." "Kind sir, Algernon lies through his teeth. The Darkgear are an evil group who want to destroy all of time by opening the door to the Vault of Time! You Musn't join them!" Axel pleaded. "...Why would I listen to you, Axel?" Asonja sneered a bit, probably thinking of the wrong Axel. "This could be my chance to get the power I need, and you're stopping me already? I mean, I did betray you several times and eventually come back, but THIS time I have a good feeling about what's going to happen if I join in." "What are you talking about? This is the first time we met. ANYWAY joining them won't give you power they're only in it for themselves. If all of time is destroyed you'll die aswell!" Axel pleaded more. He rolls his eyes and looks back at the Green Hedgehog. "Whatever. Go on, I'm listening." "Just go down these steps it will take you to the underbelly of Gearport where our base is. I'll catch up with you." Algernon said. Asonja looked at this different Axel and saluted. "Later." He then went down the steps with no hesitation. "You lose another one Kiowa." Algernon laughed as he went down the stairs. "Soon you'll lose Deus." "Lose one gain two Cobblepot" Axel walked off in a huff. Asonja had completely walked down the stairs, stretching out his legs for a moment. Algernon joined him down. "Now follow me we have much to talk about." He led Asonja to a warehouse with the words Gearport steel mill crossed out. Asonja followed along respectively, saying nothing the whole time. "Here your very own time Gear! Welcome to the Darkgear, Greygear." Algernon walked in the warehouse. "Oh..thank you." He takes the Time Gear, examining it for a moment. "Hurry up we don't have all day." Algernon barked. "W-wait, what do you want me to do with this?" Asonja asked, in need of instructions. "Nothing right now you don't even know how to work it. Our grand master wants to see you." "...Right." Asonja then puts the gear away in his trench coat. "Where is he?" "Over here." A Grey weasel with a white bread sat on a Bronze chair. "I am the Re-writer of Time, Ulysses Bronze." "Greetings." Asonja walked over to greet. "Asonja, at your service." "Right now not to waste anytime, I'll send you on your first mission. With Algernon by your side you will disrupt a certain part of history. any part you choose. doesn't matter to me." Ulysses said. "And if you meet an annoying hedgehog, he has the center piece of all time gears, Deus. That piece is the key that I need to open the door of time." Ulysses clenched his fist. "Now leave me I have to take my meds." "...Right." He nods and walks away, going into his pocket to pull out the time gear. "Disrupt a certain part of history..." He mutters to himself, before smirking a little bit; he had a pretty good idea on where to go first. But, he pondered how to use the gear so he could go to the specific time. "Just clench it and think of what time." Algernon said putting a hand on Asonja's shoulder. "I'm coming with you." "Just know that I'm not doing this for any 'evil' intent as of right now." Asonja warned. "I'm only going to test this, and in a later date, I'll start to go on my own ways through time. Deal?" "Nope, until you rank up from the rank Grey gear you will always have a veteran with you." Algernon said. "...Right." He sighed, as his freedom isn't entirely earned yet. He clenched the gear and thought of the first time that popped into his head. "I got it." The gear started to glow and then it covered them both in light. The two found themselves in the time Asonja wanted. The result was a location known as Yorktown, gunshots and shouting were being heard from many sides. "No way, it actually worked...I believe we have stumbled across a human war of sorts." " SO what was so important about this time?" Algernon said flinching at the gunshots. " AND WHY IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!!" "Just bare with me here, this is huge." Asonja stated as his body formed into that of what appears to be sand, and then a red-coat soldier, a Britishman. "Come along! Follow my lead!" He had a completely different voice, but a good appearance that make him undetectable by others, but completely detectable by Algernon. He picked up a musket that was loaded and a sword blade and ran to a safe haven. He made a clear path for Algernon to follow, as he motioned for him to hurry. "What are you doing!?" Algernon followed. "See that man on that horse Northeast here?" He pointed, showing a visible man riding a horse. "That, dear sir, is George Washington, the founder of the United States thousands of years before we existed. And, what I plan on doing..." He grabbed the musket, and aimed at him. "...Is killing him in plain sight." Everything froze and the war stopped "STOP!" A Portal opened up, Axel stepped out along with a weasel who looked alot like Mahdi. "Return to your own time, this is your one and only warning." Axel commanded. "His name is Asonja, he's from an alternate universe, where science gives way to magic." The weasel said. "Hm where science gives way to magic, Mallece remind me to visit that universe later." Axel said. "Asonja its not too late leave this time and go back to your universe." He drops the gun, turns back into the sand particles, which seemed to snap right in front of Axel, and took the form of his original self. "Oh come on, you don't want to see the future ruined by the death of their first president?" He asked. "All you're doing is ruining my fun." "Time is not a toy that you can play with. Time is the fabric that holds tall universes together." Axel said in a serious tone. "Do you yield!" "Of course I do; I know the benefits and the punishments of time, as it only goes in one direction." Asonja states. "If, say, I made a single change, like killing George Washington, this event will create a branch in the timeline, creating another universe, an alternate universe of the outcome of Washington's death in war. Would someone take his place as president? Will the US cease to exist? Would WE exist after that? It's a very deep question, and that's why I want to find out." "For this premeditated crime you both are here by under arrest." "Enough of this!" Algernon pulled out his sword. "I'll kill you both then bush boy is next!" "Sheesh, I thought I was on your side, pal." Asonja states, even walking up to him and taking the sword from him, and throwing it behind him. The blade stuck to the ground, at Axel's feet. "Gentlemen don't use swords to fight, they use their fists. I'll beat his face in firstly." "Fuck that I'm killing them!" Algernon jumped at Axel grabbing his sword and they start sword fighting. "Asonja do as Axel says please, time traveling is a serious offense. I'm sure your friends in your universe wonder where you are." Mallece says with one hand on his flintlock just in-case Asonja tries to pull something. "I don't care if they're crying over my disappearance or dancing in celebration." Asonja says, looking at him. "They don't care about me and I know that fully well." Asonja's arm took form of that of what appeared to be a minigun for an arm. "...And I'm definitely sure they're celebrating over my disappearance." "Not that other Axel." Mallece pulled out his flintlock. "How would you know who he is?" Asonja growled a bit, the minigun spinning, but not firing. "I'm stuck with him until I decide to move out, die off, or switch to the other side just to get away from him! He's nothing but a joke to me, and I don't need him, and he doesn't need me. I'm better off living alone and suffering than with him." "Then you are lost." Mallece said. "Asonja for your crimes against history you are under arrest, come quietly or your life is forfeit." He pulled back the hammer of his gun. Suddenly, Asonja's gun stopped spinning and it turns normal. He sighs. "I'm not a killer anyway. I don't even belong in both sides." He took the time gear and quickly got out of there. His result was, yet another random location he thought of; Germany, Human Year 1939. "Axel he ran to a different time!" Mallece said putting his gun away. "Damn it!" Algernon backed off and wrapped back to his time. Asonja stood on a lamp-post, looking at a certain podium with certain flags, with a certain person speaking/shouting in German. "...Hmmmm...I could do something to make this better." Asonja said to himself as he spawned a sniper rifle relevant to the time. He loaded it and aimed it at the person in the podium. "Alright...steady..." "Asonja!" Axel came into view behind him. "HEY ASONJA DID YOU KNOW THERE WAS ANOTHER ME!?!" The Axel Asonja knew just popped out behind him. "...Oh god there's two of them..." Asonja facepalmed with his left hand, his right hand being the rifle. "Hey other me didn't this guy Asonja is trying to kill murdered indirectly like 6 million people?" The main universe Axel said. "Yes he did but Asonja must'nt kill him either, history is a set enigma. that's why time travel shouldn't even exist." Time Jumper Axel confirmed. "Asonja, I don't know much about this time mumbo jumbo stuff but it seems really important to not.... the lack of a better word. *ahem* Not to fuck with it." The main universe Axel said. "...That is the first time I have ever heard you curse in my ears, Axel." Asonja stated, still trying to aim at the man in the podium. "I don't even know what you said, it made no grammatical sense. But can't you tell I'm trying to make history better by killing corruption?" Axel grabbed the barrel of the rife. "Do...............NOT..................KILL................THE SEIG HAIL GUY OK!!!!" Axel said trying to bend the rifle to look cool but fails. "...You break that, I'll break your face." Asonja's sniper rifle arm turns into a minigun, pointing right at Axel. Category:Brudikai222 Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Time travelers